


A long conversation

by CicoLilia



Series: If Alexios is Omega [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Deimos, Alpha Deimos/Omega Alexios, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alexios, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 私设ABO，标记需要ao互咬才算完成，单方面咬只是随便啃啃（我还想看阿列和其他人打炮），未标记的话内射不会怀孕，不然按游戏里的约炮频率阿列该带球跑了





	A long conversation

      Alexios现在挺后悔的，沉痛反思自己刚刚为什么要作死挑衅对方，他现在正被Deimos像按小猫一样按在地上并且毫无还手之力，她的力气也太可怕了，当初那个可爱的小婴儿究竟发生了什么才会变成这样？！

      “你至少得比现在这样再强一些。”

      Deimos，或者说Kassandra从后面掐着他的脖子把他完全压制在地上，他的脑子还因为刚刚的迎面一击有些晕，“Malaka……”，他努力试着把自己撑起来，最后全部以失败告终，Deimos对他的徒劳反抗发出了不屑的哼声。

      “我是神，而你只是个凡人，你根本没有资格自称是我的家人，早点认清自己的身份对你更有好处……”Deimos的声音忽然小了下去，而且脖子上施加的压力也减轻了一些，Alexios想难不成自己妹妹良心发现觉得这种对话姿势实在有失体统，决定大发慈悲让他起码能从地上起来。随后他感到Deimos麻花辫的末梢扫过了自己后颈的皮肤，她调整了一下手的位置让Alexios的脖子能更为完整的暴露出来，Alexios心里陡然咯噔一下。

     Deimos干脆骑在了他的背上，低下头仔细的闻了起来，几秒后发出一声带着疑惑的鼻音。

     “Kassandra……”

     “闭嘴，还有叫我Deimos。”

     她又低下头闻了几下，这次像是确信了，坐直了身体非常笃定的说：“你是Omega。”

     “……”Alexios恨不得马上从山崖上跳下去，就算会掉血也不能阻止他跳崖。

     “你闻起来太有侵略性了以至于我一开始没发现。”Alexios感觉他妹妹的手毫不客气的掀开他的衣服伸了进去开始沿着腰线揉捏，跟掂量猪肉似的。“虽然你是一个垃圾，但你好歹有我们家的血统，和其他的凡人比起来你稍微能看那么一点。”

      “Deimos，我觉得我们还可以商量一下！”

      不过神教的伟大半神应该是觉得他这等区区凡人的意见根本不值得入耳，她不耐烦的凑近自己哥哥的后颈在上面用力咬了一口，Alexios倒抽一口冷气，还没来得及说的话全都被噎了回去，Alpha的强势侵占让他一时半会儿缓不过神，Deimos像是很满意他现在不讲多余废话的样子，她覆在Alexios的身体上方，一手仍然按着他的头，另一手掀开他的裙甲，非常暴力的开始扯他裹在屁股上的那块白布。

      即使Alexios现在一边脸贴在地上他也绝对不要在口头上落下风，“我的天啊，Deimos，你一定非常的不受Omega欢迎……”，然后他就感觉Deimos在他大腿内侧狠掐了一把，吓得他差点叫起来。

      “你这张嘴一定也非常的不受其他人欢迎。”Deimos听上去就和她平时一样的不高兴，所以Alexios也不知道刚才那句有没有把她惹恼。不过他还不打算闭嘴：“哦不，它的受欢迎程度可是远超你想象。”Deimos对他的话不置一词，从鼻子里哼了一声，而此时Alexios的内裤也算彻底报废了，Deimos掐着手感不错的臀肉捏了一把，拇指擦过他的穴口，那里并不是很湿润，她感到Alexios小幅度的抖了一下，面对眼下缺乏润滑物品的情况Deimos只思考了两秒就想到了完美的解决方案，她非常不客气的一把握住对方尚未勃起的性器，痛得他骂了一句脏话。紧接着Alexios感到Deimos松开了按在他头上的手，对方因长期使用武器而带有薄茧的手指贴在他的嘴唇上。“那现在就让我领教一下你这张嘴为什么这么受欢迎吧，给我舔。”Alexios还没想好自己究竟是应该识相的直接张嘴还是应该先奋力反抗一下再被揍一顿然后屈辱的被迫张嘴，Deimos的下一句话让他决定做个识相的人，“如果你敢咬或者做别的动作，我就捏爆你这根东西。”

      Alexios不由自主的想象了一下，觉得这种惨绝人寰的画面仅仅停留在自己脑海里就行了，他相信Deimos绝对说到做到。他的嘴甚至只微微张开了一点，Deimos的手指就硬塞了进来，摸过他的齿列，夹住他的舌头随意玩弄，Deimos完全没有考虑他的感受，她加入了三根手指，撑得Alexios下颚发酸，多余的唾液顺着他的下巴淌到地上，他在心里对Deimos的床品大加批评，但是身体的反应却非常诚实，无法忽视的热度以他的小腹为中心扩散开，被一个极其强势的Alpha随意玩弄让他非常兴奋，尽管他并不想承认这一点，天地良心，这个Alpha还是他妹妹，还比他小十岁，他觉得自己的脸都要丢光了。

      “你好像还挺爽的？”Deimos感觉她捏着的性器比刚才硬了不少，她放松了力道，顺着柱身上下撸动了一把，换来对方一声压抑的呻吟，Deimos眯了眯眼睛，终于放过了他的舌头，“如果你接下来听话，那我也不是不可以对你稍微温柔一些。”，她握住Alexios的腰，刚刚被好好润滑过的几根手指直接往他身体里捅，Alexios不禁开始怀疑Deimos在神教里待着的这段时间根本没经历过性生活。

       “你管这叫温柔！？我又不在发情期，你先少进来一……哈啊……”

       Deimos还是强行塞了两根手指进去，Alexios被刺激的一哆嗦，话的后半部分淹没在变了调的呻吟里，Deimos扩张的动作也和温柔体贴基本没有一点关系，她粗暴的来回抽插了一会儿，很快就加入了第三根手指，Alexios觉得她只是单纯的想快点结束这个步骤，她甚至试着在他身体里把手指撑开，当时空气涌进去的那种诡异的感觉让他很没面子的叫了一声，当Deimos加到四根手指的时候他简直要抓狂了。

      “你别告诉我……你比这还要粗。”

      “我确实是。”

      “我知道Alpha一向都喜欢夸耀自己的性能力，但是…嗯，嗯，啊哈…”

      Deimos不客气的在她刚刚发现的敏感点上摁了两下，并一把按住对方试图逃离的腰部，成功让她哥哥闭上了那张嘴。

      “顺便一提，”她把手移到了Alexios的下腹部，在肚脐往下的地方点了点，“我一会儿准备操到这儿。”

      “你在开玩笑吗。”

      “你马上就知道了。”

      接着Deimos开始摆弄他的裙甲，但是只过了三秒钟，她就耗尽了所有的耐心，Alexios不用回头也能听见她拿武器的声音，惊得他撑起身体回过头试图阻止对方，“你就不能让我的下半身至少有点东西穿吗！”

      “反正你肯定有备用的。”Deimos听上去相当不耐烦，并不理会雇佣兵那点最后的挣扎，在裙甲上割出一条流畅的直线，现在那玩意儿只能被称为一条皮革了，Alexios气的又骂了一句脏话，脾气不好的半神这次倒没计较他的这点小反抗，她双手抓牢了对方的屁股，Alexios认命的闭上眼睛，不过Deimos并没有直接开始，她用手挤着那两团肉，让中间形成一条尚可使用的缝隙，将自己的阴茎滑进去来回磨蹭着，Alexios倒抽一口凉气，这下他知道自己的妹妹起码非常的诚实，Deimos发出一声得意的轻哼，她又捏了捏对方的屁股——Alexios非常确定之后那里应该会出现淤青或者红肿——然后终于说出了自她看见Alexios以来的第一句称赞。

      “你屁股手感真不错。”

      “……我应该说谢谢夸奖吗。”

      Deimos的回应是一把握住了他的腰，另一手扶着自己的阴茎开始往里挺入，Alexios比她想象的要紧一些，她不得不放慢了自己的速度，对方紧张的不行，她只将自己的龟头挤了进去雇佣兵就已经开始颤着腰努力的往前挪动试图逃离，她皱着眉在那紧绷的屁股上拍了一下，换来对方急促的吸气声。

      “你每次被人操都紧张成这样？”

      可能在你心里我不配做你的家人，但在我看来我是在被自己的妹妹操啊！这种情况下能有人不紧张吗！

      Alexios为自己妹妹的情商感到了深深的担忧，不过他当然没把这话说出来，一方面是他觉得Deimos一听到这话又要生气了，另一方面是他现在根本说不出一句完整的话，他光是抑住那些快溢出嘴边的呻吟都费了很多力气，而Deimos还在往他里面操，她甚至固定住了他的腰好让自己能进入的更顺利。Alexios徒劳的抓挠着地上的草叶试图缓解内里被完全撑开的感觉，他妹妹的阴茎真是远超平均尺寸，他觉得那根东西每进来一寸他的理智就飞走一些，当对方的龟头一路顶到自己生殖腔入口的时候他终于忍不住呜咽出声。Deimos叹息般的舒了口气，Omega的身体为了迎接将会到来的情交提前做好了准备，雇佣兵的身体内测温暖又湿润，肠壁温顺的包裹着她的性器，现在他的生殖腔暂时还没有为她打开，所以她还有一部分没进去，不过Deimos觉得可以缓一缓，她先小幅度的动了两下，头部浅浅的蹭过那个柔软的入口，细小但酥麻的快感像毒蛇的信子一样舔过Alexios的后腰，他舒服的哼哼起来，又下意识地向前蹭着试图逃离这种让人心痒的快乐，Deimos像是不太喜欢他的这种反抗，卡着他的脖子又把他的脸摁到了地上，同时阴茎用力的往里顶，Alexios从喉咙里发出带着颤音的小声悲鸣，大腿上的肌肉都僵硬了，Deimos像是终于意识到强行进入生殖腔大概会让两个人都不好受，她退出来大半截，Alexios以为对方会把自己当成性玩具来用，不过他妹妹的经验比他想的要丰富一些，她用胯画着圈不紧不慢的往里操，性器蹭过那些敏感的软肉给他带来绵长又愉悦的快感，他绷起腰难耐的忍受着，已经熟知性爱滋味的肠壁讨好的吸了上去，当Deimos蹭过他的前列腺时他发出一阵绵软的鼻音，小腿不受控制地蹬着地面，Deimos对此视而不见，她以同样的速度顶到生殖腔口的时候停了下来，双手抓紧他的腰，伏下身体压在对方身上，愉快的提问：“我决定给你一次选择的机会，你是想慢慢来还是完全让我掌握节奏，后者可能会很痛。”

      Alexios觉得现在绝对不是一个耍嘴皮子的好时机，虽然他刚一张口，就漏出一声接近于哽咽的喘息，但他还是努力的把话说完，“哈……你还是，慢慢来……啊嗯，嗯～”，Deimos趁他还没说完顶着他的生殖腔口碾了一圈，Alexios的腰瞬间一软，甜蜜的快乐一直顺着尾椎直窜上头顶，他的内里骤然收紧，情色的吸吮着Alpha的阴茎，Deimos发出满足的叹息声，她直起身子，继续用刚才的节奏操着雇佣兵，整根抽出再慢慢插入，性器头部用力顶过对方的前列腺再一直操到生殖腔，贴着对方仍然闭合的入口碾磨，Alexios的头脑一阵阵发白，随着对方有技巧的动作发出含糊的呻吟，太舒服了，他的大腿打着颤，手下意识的想去抚慰自己的阴茎，却被Deimos一把抓住按在他身旁，“等我进去你才能射。”，她听上去心情非常好。

      Alexios用力挣动了几下，未果，气急败坏的骂了一句，Deimos挑起眉看着他，“你还是不说话的时候比较讨人喜欢。”

     “你这，啊…啊……唔…”

     Deimos用施加在他腺体上的咬合力让他闭上了嘴，他的反抗也在Alpha充满胁迫感的信息素下渐渐平息，最后开始小声呜咽，Deimos还是在咬他，他脖颈肩膀那块儿留下了一个个牙印，有的还出血了。也许是Alpha的威胁起了效果，他的生殖腔口变得松软，打开了一条缝隙，察觉到这点的Deimos哼了一声，右手环过雇佣兵的身体按住他的小腹，另一手撑在地上，加快了抽送的速度，有目的性的攻击着那层软肉，令人眩晕的愉悦和酸麻同时在小腹里迸发扩散到他的整个身体，他的阴茎开始诚实的滴水，Alexios几乎要忍不住求饶了，刚才那点压抑呻吟的想法都被抛到了脑后，他难过的抓住对方撑在地上的那只手腕，声音颤抖的说着让Alpha稍微慢一点，Omega表现出来的可怜态度并没有让Deimos放缓她的动作，她只是象征性的在对方的后颈上落下几个亲吻以示安慰。

     “啊，啊……Deimos，等等……我，嗯，嗯——！”

     他浑身痉挛着高潮了，精液从他的性器顶端缓慢的流出在地上积了一小滩，他的生殖腔跟着完全打开，Deimos只一挺胯就挤了进去，Alexios现在像脱了水的鱼，在被延长的高潮里难耐的挣扎，后穴收缩着绞紧了体内的那根阴茎，Deimos舒爽的吸气，Omega的身体里完全湿透了，火热湿润的肠壁渴求的吸着她，而生殖腔则柔软的包覆住她的龟头。她享受的停顿了几秒就继续动了起来，还没从高潮里解脱出来的Alexios发出带着哭腔的呻吟，没射完的精液随着对方的挺动断断续续的流出，Deimos很喜欢被他的生殖腔吸吮的感觉，她按紧了对方的小腹，用龟头顶着里面的软肉小幅度的转着圈抽插，不间断的强烈快感让Alexios完全无法思考，他下意识的想要掰开Deimos固定在他下腹上的那只手，对方用力的一顶让他整个人软在了地上。

      “你快趴下去了。”Deimos不悦的指出，她手一使劲又把对方的腰捞了起来，Alexios只能继续跪好，他的腿软的根本撑不了多久，“还记得我刚刚说要操到你哪里吗？”Deimos问完耐心的等了两秒，对方完全没有要回应的意思，只是把头埋在臂弯里小声喘息着，她皱了皱眉，索性也不管雇佣兵会如何反应，不客气的继续往更深处进，Alexios一开始并没有反应过来，直到某种陌生的感觉袭击了他，他后知后觉的意识到对方想做什么，惊吓使他试图往前爬，但Deimos把他抓的很牢，他觉得自己无法承受这个。

      “啊，住……住手，啊，嗯———……哈啊…”

      “这是你第一次被人操到子宫口？”

      Alexios瘫软在地上，说不出话来，他甚至发不出什么声音，最开始是一种很奇怪的钝痛，随后就是绵长到令人腰酸的快感，他的腿彻底撑不住了，身体不断往下滑，Deimos不满的掐着他的腰让他赶紧起来。

      “我，我没……力气，啊哈……Kassandra…啊啊！？呜……”

      Alexios已经开始意识模糊了，他只想让对方停下来，甚至没意识到自己说了什么，Deimos面无表情的在他屁股上狠狠来了一下，疼得他眼泪都快出来了。

      “叫我Deimos。”

      雇佣兵含混的说了什么，但口齿不清实在听不明白，Deimos考虑了一下，把自己从对方身体里抽出来，拽着他的腿把他翻了个面，他的眼眶有点发红，可能是爽的也可能是疼的，Deimos把那双腿环到自己腰上，抓着对方的胯又重新插了进去，Alexios发出不成调的呻吟，被阴茎用力顶过前列腺再一路操进生殖腔的感觉实在太过了，他颤抖着摇头拒绝，不过Deimos根本不想理他，只停了一下就又撞进了他的宫口，Alexios在她身下扭动着想要挣脱那种伴随着钝痛的快乐，他连硬都硬不起来——高潮后的不应期还笼罩着他——他可怜的性器只能软软的贴在小腹上。然后Deimos把他的腰抬了起来，开始自上而下的贯穿他，过于直接又强烈的快感从他的腰骨上炸开，他很快尖叫出声，手无力的抠着地面试图缓解，但后穴却食髓知味的绞紧吸附住那根肉棒，贪得无厌的索求更多，他垂软无力的性器不停的流着水，在腹肌的凹陷处积成一小滩，他试图开口求饶但根本无法组织语言，只能发出无意义的母音，夹杂着支离破碎的喘息和呻吟。Deimos在一次挺入后忽然停住不动了，她压低声音喘着气，性器顶端抵着已经被操开的宫口，那圈被蹂躏了很久的软肉小口小口的吸着她，Alexios的腹肌痉挛，他还没做好准备就被射了一肚子，Alpha的大量精液撑得他小腹发涨，他发出窒息般的吸气声，抓住对方按在他胯上的手蹬着腿拼命挣扎，收效甚微，而Deimos该死的还在射，他觉得自己的子宫都要被撑破了，在眼看着自己的小腹开始渐渐鼓起来的惊惶中他又被迫高潮了一次，生殖腔痉挛着咬紧了对方，他甚至没有硬起来的性器抽搐着射出一股透明的液体，Deimos一直压着他直到漫长的射精结束。过于激烈的性爱榨干了他所有的体力，Deimos在射完之后很干脆的拔出来就开始整理自己的着装，刚刚射进去的精液从他被操的无法闭合的穴口中流出打湿了他的大腿根和身下的地面，他连一根手指都不想动，只想躺着睡到天荒地老，反正这个岛上除了他们也没别的人。

      “你发情期什么时候。”

      Deimos收拾完后在他身边坐下，眼睛盯着他，Alexios决定装死。

      “……！？操，你别按我肚子…给我放手……啊，啊，我不知道……可能还有两个月…”他的声音哑的不行，Deimos终于满意了。

      “不用担心，我不会和你互相标记的，你还配不上我。”

      哦，这真是我听过最温暖人心的安慰了。Alexios闭上眼睛猛翻白眼，一边想着两个月后自己躲到哪比较好，他觉得自己妹妹的追踪能力应该不行，大概。

      得到想要的答案的Deimos直接走了，Alexios听着她逐渐远去的声音开始沉思那个神教究竟怎么回事，怎么会有这么失败的教育成果，他现在一个人被扔在这里，裙甲还毁了，虽然他确实有备用的，而且他一会儿还要自己清理他妹妹留下的这个烂摊子，他身上为什么会发生这么惨的事。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有没有后续，如果有就是卡珊在她哥发情期的时候又把他操了一顿的另一篇pwp


End file.
